Blade of His Betrayer
by Luciienz
Summary: Naruto finds a sudden relief in cutting himself when he is targeted by the elders of the villiage. But when someone finds Naruto with a bloody wrist how will they react? Warning: Cutting, attempeted suicide, blood. ONESHOT SasuNaru My first FanFic


Naruto found himself in his room crying and bleeding. The pain just felt so good. It rid him of his feelings for _**him**_**. Anything was better than remembering that day. The day friends turned to enemies and lovers turned to suicide. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was committing suicide. Why, do you ask? It started seven months ago…**

_Flashback: __Seven months ago, February 5th__, 2010_

_Naruto found himself on the training grounds from when they first became genin and met Kakashi. He was happy as usual as he waited for Sasuke. It __their anniversary in a week and Naruto wanted to plan it out. Naruto and Sasuke were now 18 and more mature than they were at the young age of 13. On Naruto's 16 birthday, Sasuke had confessed his love for Naruto. Of course you can guess what happened next._

_Naruto was pacing around the field when he heard muffled voices from the forest. He looked from atop the trees and found silhouettes of people who seemed to be fighting. As he got closer, he was surprised to find Sai and Sasuke yelling at each other, while Sakura sat there making flirtatious smiles while chatting with Kakashi. Naruto was confused as to why his team would be having a meeting without him. But Kakashi soon answered that question._

"_Calm down, you two," he sighed, "So you all must be wondering as to why I called you all out here." they all nod at the statement, "Well you all understand that Naruto is merging with Kyuubi. The elders and the jonin council have been consulting the hokage with the matter. Lady Tsunade plans on taking no action. She has a soft spot for the creature. The elders on the other hand have been planning an assignation attempt. And your generation has been put in charge of it."_

_Naruto gasped as well as Sakura. Sai seemed unemotional as ever. A feral grin crossed Sasuke's face. Naruto stared at his raven haired lover. He looked so… So… So… So happy! As Naruto leaned into the clearing with his teammates, the branch started to creak. Eyes soon searched for the culprit and Sasuke threw a Kunai at Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped in surprised. Slipping, he spiraled to the moss covered ground. When he opened his eyes he saw shock written over Sakura's face. Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi vessel._

_Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Looks as if the prey has come to us."_

_Naruto yelped and ran. He ran and ran until he reached his beaten up apartment. Once again, it was covered in rotten foods and words of hate. He couldn't people's opinion of him. But now his only _family_ is to kill him. For what reason?_

_The nature of a demon locked in the body of a child. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pocket and slid it across tan flesh, moaning at the pain. The next day, well he didn't care… All he wanted was to die at that moment. He was _**betrayed**_ by the people he _**trusted**_the most. Cutting was his new release._

_End of Flashback_

**After that all of his comrades seemed to turn against him. Even his best friend, Kiba, his lover, Sasuke, and his very own father-like figure, Iruka. All Naruto wanted was for it to all end. So he resorted to cutting. The pain gave him a new hope. Something that told him he would end soon. And he craved that. Yes, he was giving up. But it was inevitable. Even Neji said so. He could escape to Gaara for safety. No, instead he chose the blade. He slowly lowered it back to his wrist when one of his killers walked into his room. The person gasped. Their hand gripped the blade. Tears dripped onto their hand as Naruto stared at his interruption's hand. Why…? Why would this person stop him?**

_Just why would his killer stop him from killing himself??_

**A silky voice reached Naruto's ears and his breathing was at a standstill. The said voice soon wrapped his around Naruto's shoulders. His hair brushed against his ear. Naruto turned his head to the side and found the love of his life crying beside him.**

"**Stop, Naruto…" the voice mumbled, "You can't do this to me. You know I love you. So don't give up on life."**

"**Huh…?" Naruto breathed, "Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto tensed at the sudden touch. Sasuke was luring him in using fake love. He just wanted the satisfaction of killing Naruto just like Karin. Naruto just keep lowering the blade to his scarred wrists and breathed in. He slowly exhaled and let the blade penetrate his skin. Droplets of crimson slid down his paled skin. He whimpered at the feeling of slicing through skin. The stabbing and throbbing. Sasuke halted the blade by lifting it from the handle with two fingers. Still whimpering, Naruto turned to his ex-lover. A look of horror was glued to Sasuke and his eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow. The tears still stream down his irritated cheeks. Just why… Why would he do something like this? Sasuke turned to Naruto saddened and heartbroken.**

**All this was, was a joke gone bad.**

**They **_never_** intended for Naruto to **_cut_** himself. They expected him to **_beg._ **They wanted to surprise him. They wanted to pull a prank for once. Sasuke wanted to see if Naruto squirm a bit. Sasuke felt hot tears build up in his dark eyes. This was never his idea. It was all Sakura. Sasuke didn't trust her. But in the end he hurt the last person he could ever turn to. This man had scars going up and down his now-pale arms. He hated himself. He couldn't do anything now. Naruto lifted a shaky hand to Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke moved his dark eyes from the bloody self-inflicted wound to Naruto's gorgeous pools of saphires. They were watering at the sudden act. Grief stricken, he kissed the blonde.**

"**Naruto," he breathed placing his head on Naruto's chest, "I'm sorry. It was all Sakura and Ino's doing. They wanted you hurt and broken. I didn't plan on playing along, but when you fell from the tree I had no choice. I'm not just asking for your forgiveness. I'm begging."**

**Naruto wouldn't be the one killing himself. Sasuke would. He would be losing the last of his sanity. Looking up at Naruto, his heart skipped a beat.**

**Naruto was smiling.**

**Smiling…**

_Smiling_**…**

**The smile lasted for a few seconds until Naruto passed out…**

**.:~*~*~*~:. **

**Sasuke rushed the blonde into the emergency hospital ward. He carried Naruto princess-style. The wound was deep but not fatal, atleast from where Sasuke saw. There was a lot of blood lost though. Shizune ran up to the raven when she saw Naruto covered in blood. She called for a stretcher not bothering for answers. This wasn't Ino or Sakura's fault. It was all his fault he drove the blonde to near insanity. Forcing him to resort to cutting. All the physical pain he had to bear just to make the emotional dissipate. **

**3 hours later, Sasuke walked into Naruto's hospital room. Naruto laid there, surrounded my needles and heart rate machines. Pumps and cords hung on the wall where they pushed blood into Naruto's veins. Once again Sasuke felt guilty. He grabbed the hand that had no tubes or cords wrapped around it. He never wanted this… And yet in the end, Naruto smiled. He smiled in the face of his betrayer.**

"**--ke…Sasuke," a hoarse voice groaned.**

**Sasuke looked at the face of his beautiful blonde Naruto. **

**Sasuke kissed the blonde and hugged him tightly, begging him to forgive him. Naruto still smiled. He was always so forgiving. Even when Sasuke came back. But that just one of Naruto's great traits.**

***Fin***

* * *

**My first fan fiction… Please don't be harsh I just got this idea after writing my other one that I didn't know wat to do with. So please be nice! Tell me what I need to work on. Idk if I want to ill probably writ a sequel but I doubt it.**

**~Luna**


End file.
